The delivery of a therapeutic compound to a subject can be impeded by limited ability of the compound to reach a target cell or tissue, or by restricted entry or trafficking of the compound within cells. Delivery of a therapeutic material is in general restricted by membranes of cells. These barriers and restrictions to delivery can result in the need to use much higher concentrations of a compound than is desirable to achieve a result, which brings the risk of toxic effects and side effects.
One strategy for delivery is to improve transport of a compound into cells using lipid or polymeric carrier molecules. These materials can take advantage of mechanisms that exist for selective entry into a cell, while still excluding exogenous molecules such as nucleic acids and proteins. For example, a cationic lipid may interact with a drug agent and provide contact with a cell membrane. Lipid molecules can also be organized into liposomes or particles as carriers for drug agents. Liposomal drug carriers can protect a drug molecule from degradation while improving its uptake by cells. Also, liposomal drug carriers can encapsulate or bind certain compounds by electrostatic and other interactions, and may interact with negatively charged cell membranes to initiate transport across a membrane.
The understanding of regulatory RNA and the development of RNA interference (RNAi), RNAi therapy, RNA drugs, antisense therapy, and gene therapy, among others, has increased the need for effective means of introducing active nucleic acid agents into cells. In general, nucleic acids are stable for only limited times in cells or plasma. However, nucleic acid-based agents can be stabilized in compositions and formulations which may then be dispersed for cellular delivery.
This disclosure provides compounds, compositions, methods and uses for improving systemic and local delivery of drugs and biologically active molecules. Among other things, this application provides novel compounds and compositions for making and using delivery structures and carriers which increase the efficiency of delivery of biologically active molecules.